Akira pseudo route
by Code 44
Summary: La route d'Akira Satou, la grande soeur de Lilly. Prend place après le pique-nique de Kenji et d'Hisao, dans une uchronie où ce dernier survit à sa chute. Traduit de l'anglais. Histoire originale par Thanathos 02. Traduction de Code 44


**Acte II : Vin Blanc**

Partie 1-1: Un nouveau départ

Pourquoi est-ce que je devais m'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre ?

Je ne me souviens même pas de la plupart de ce qui est arrivé hier. Je me suis réveillé vers midi à cause du festival, et j'ai traîné là bas pour chercher quelque chose à faire. Puis je suis tombé sur Kenji. Il voulait glander avec quelqu'un alors je suis allé avec lui, sans écouter mon petit doigt qui me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Puis c'est là qu'une bouteille de Jack s'est retrouvée mêlée à tout ça. Je sais pas ni comment il l'a eue, ou d'où elle venait, mais j'ai pas refusé quand il m'a proposé de partager.

C'est la suite la partie floue. Je me souviens de quelque chose à propos d'un pique-nique viril, et de Kenji qui a essayé de me faire un câlin, ou quelque chose du genre. Y avait une partie de la cloture qu'était défoncée derrière moi, ça je m'en souviens, donc je pense que j'ai reculé et que je suis tombé en arrière.

Maintenant je suis assis en salle de science, incapable de me concentrer alors que mon cerveau se révolte contre son existence, pulsant contre mon crane comme s'il était en cage. Ca n'aide pas que mes yeux aient l'impression qu'ils sont écrasés par mes paupières.

"Hisao, voudrais-tu lire le prochain paragraphe ?" demande Mutou, qui a bien senti mon manque d'intérêt pendant son cours.

Et merde. On est partis.

Mes yeux errent sur le texte dans le bouquin en face de moi, essayant de trouver un indice pour savoir où nous en étions. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est choisir au hasard, on dirait...

"La seconde loi de la thermodynamique stipule qu'en général, l'entropie totale d'un système donné ne diminuera pas par un autre moyen que…"

"Où est-ce que tu est en train de lire ? Nous sommes à la page 381, six chapitres après la thermodynamique."

Tourne la page, tourne la page, tourne la page, tourne la page...

"Une substance peut se dissocier sans nécessairement produire d'ions. par d'exemple, la molécule du sucre de table..."

"Continue, tu chauffes.." m'interrompt Mutou.

"En général, la ionisation peut être séparée en deux types : ionisation séquentielle et..."

"Trop loin."

"J'abandonne."

"Au moins, tu as essayé. Essaye d'être attentif en classe de chimie. Ça serait dommage que nous avancions dans le programme en laissant quelques étudiants en plan, qui ne comprennent toujours pas cela.."

On appelle la prochaine victime, une fille nommée Miki Miura, qui tâtonne exactement comme moi avant de tomber sur la bonne partie, et qui commence à lire.

Ca fait une semaine que je suis là. Je connais à peine le nom des gens ici, et j'ai pas socialisé avec grand monde mis à part Misha, et Shizune du même coup. J'imagine que Kenji compte aussi, bien que ça me soit douloureux de l'avouer. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne compte pas.

Peut-être que j'aurais du rejoindre un club ? Y a un club de littérature, un club d'art, même un petit club de musique où je suis sûr de pouvoir me trouver une place. Au moins, le Conseil des Etudiants m'a donné quelque chose à faire, et deux filles à qui parler.

Je suis à deux doigts de sombrer dans la dépression quand la cloche sonne. Je rassemble mes bouquins et je décide d'aller déjeuner seul, ayant été libéré par Shizune et Misha, prises par leur devoir au Conseil.

Cela dit, je ne peux faire qu'un pas au delà du bureau du professeur avant qu'il ne m'apostrophe.

"Hisao, y a problème aujourd'hui ? Tu avais l'air dans la lune. "

Bah mis à part la gueule de bois causée par une demi bouteille de whisky, tout va bien.

"Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir après le festival."

"C'est tout ? Et bien je suis soulagé." répond Mutou, son attitude changeant d'inquiète à relaxée.

"Tu as aimé le festival?" continue t-il.

"C'était...ok. J'ai pas fait grand chose." réponds-je .

"Et bien au moins tu es sorti de ta chambre pour t'amuser un peu. Je suis désolé si je te donne l'impression de compliquer les choses, mais tu m'avais l'air assez déprimé depuis que tu es arrivé. Je suis content que tu essayes de t'intégrer."

Ouais, essayer de s'intégrer. C'est grave ce que je suis en train de faire. Fuir les filles qui veulent me faire entrer dans leur groupe, refuser de me pousser un peu pour aller mieux et dominer ma maladie, et ignorer chaque chance que j'ai eue de devenir pote avec quelqu'un.

"Je pense pas que ce soit le cas." je réponds, réalisant brusquement que mon subconscient vient de parler à haute voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" me demande Mutou.

Oh mince. On est partis.

"J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître quiconque après les présentations d'usage. D'une certaine façon, J'ai l'impression que je suis pas le bienvenu ici."

"Je sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire, ce que je devrais faire, ou rien dans le même genre." je confesse.

Ca fait mal à dire, mais c'est vrai et à tous les niveaux. J'ai pas fait grand chose en dehors du boulot pour l'école. Et c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire à ce moment.

"Hmm, c'est un souci." répond Mutou, se grattant le menton pour l'aider à réfléchir.

"Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te donner un conseil que tu n'a pas déjà entendu, ou même trouvé par toi même : je suis prof de science, pas un coach de vie."

Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.

"Si tu veux faire quelque chose, tu peux remplacer un de mes collègues. Monsieur Clarke, le chef du département des sciences et moi-même allons à un petit symposium en ville. Mais il doit s'occuper de choses chez lui, alors son siège sera vide. Et...ça ne coûte rien de prendre son invitation."

"J'imagine que ça pourra toujours me changer les idées. Je vais y penser." je lui réponds avec un peu de retenue.

"J'aime bien entendre ça. Je pensais partir d'ici à 7h, samedi matin. Ca te va ?"

Je hoche la tête

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop rempli, juste un millier de personne. Oh, et il y a un dress code pour la conférence à laquelle je voulais assister, tu as quelque chose de chic à porter ?"

"Quelque chose de chic ? Chic comment ? Les seuls habits que j'ai pensé apporter avec moi, c'est un pantalon et une chemise. J'ai fait en sorte de me faire livrer le sweater que j'ai eu pour Noel aussi."

Il grimace au son du mot "sweater"

"Et bien c'est un évènement de haute tenue, un costume serait recommandé. Pas un smoking cela dit, ça, ce serait trop."

"Et si j'ai pas de costume ? "

C'est la vérité, j'en ai pas. Je suis jamais allé de ma vie dans des endroits qui demandent d'en porter.

"Tout homme digne de ce nom mérite un costume. Je pense que c'est l'occasion idéale pour toi d'en acquérir un !"

Ca va me coûter combien ça ? Ca monte cher de ce que j'en sais. C'est pour samedi en plus, donc j'aurais pas le temps d'en emprunter un à papa. Et je connais personne ici assez bien pour me pointer et leur emprunter leur costume hors de prix.

"Crois moi, un bon costume dure longtemps quand on a dix-huit ans." me précise t-il, entendant mon soupir de détresse.

"Ok, je vais le faire." je lui répond, incapable de trouver un autre moyen de clore la conversation.

A ce moment, Mutou commence à rassembler ses papiers dans son cartable avec une vigueur renouvelée, me faisant un énergique signe d'au revoir de la main, alors que je sors par la porte.

Bon ben j'imagine que je vais à un symposium avec Mutou.

La science a toujours été mon point fort, et la chimie en premier lieu, mais toute science en général est bonne pour moi. J'y ai jamais vraiment vu un réel intérêt toutefois. Au moins, ça me donne quelque chose à faire. Peut-être que je découvrirai ce que je veux faire de ma vie quand je serais là bas.

Mon esprit oscille d'une chose à l'autre pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je veux manger. Ou plutôt ne pas manger, vu que je me sens encore un peu malade de la nuit dernière. Un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien, alors j'imagine que le toit est le meilleur des plans d'action.

Je tourne à l'angle et je progresse jusqu'à la fin du couloir, droit vers les escaliers. Je n'ai qu'à suivre le plan qui est encore gravé dans mon esprit. Il ne me faut que quelques volées de marches pour arriver à destination, un pays d'air frais et de sol...argh, mes yeux.

Je grimace alors que la lumière naturelle du cosmos me submerge, m'obligeant à me couvrir le visage de la main alors que j'avance sur le toit.

Une bouffée d'air frais emplit mes poumons, m'aidant assez à me nettoyer la tète pour réaliser qu'il y a encore un tas de couvertures de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille absolument que Kenji les récupère, mais connaissant ma chance, l'école pourra faire le lien entre la bouteille de whisky vide et nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me penche pour ramasser la couverture, découvrant qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous.

"Ne me dites pas que..."

Un coup sur la "nappe" du pique-nique provoque un changement de position, puis un profond cri.

"PRENDS PAS MON COCON ! ESPECE DE SALE ENF..."

"Kenji, nom de Dieu, t'es encore en train de dormir là ?"

"TU FERAIS MIEUX DE COURIR, JE CONNAIS LE JUJ- whoah, qu'est-ce tu fous dans ma piaule ?"

Je suis content de m'être réveillé plus frais que Kenji. Il est midi passé, ce qui veut dire qu'il a loupé tous ses cours du matin. Même si je pense que ça le gène pas plus que ça. Il a aussi un coup de soleil sur le front, seul morceau de lui qui dépassait de la couverture.

"T'es encore sur le toit."

Il a un raclement de gorge et regarde autour de lui.

"Tout est dans des paramètres acceptables." répond t-il.

"On s'est complètement fracassés hier, mec. Tu te réveilles sur le toit, et il est presque une heure de l'après-midi.

"Des paramètres acceptables." répète t-il.

"Paramètres de quoi ?" je demande, ayant pleinement conscience de ce qui se produit quand je pose ce genre de question.

"Tu pense que c'est la première fois que je me bourre la gueule ? Au moins, le toit de l'école est sécurisé. Personne ne vient ici. T'aurais du voir quand je me suis réveillé en face de ce magasin de musique dingo en ville. J'suis encore sur le cul de pas avoir été dépouillé, kidnappé par les féministes, ou quelque chose d'autre."

C'est quelque chose d'ordinaire pour Kenji ? Est-ce que chaque semaine, y sort une bouteille d'alcool et se la siffle ? Toujours tout seul ou bien est-ce qu'il y a d'autres gens ? Je doute qu'il descende une pleine bouteille à lui tout seul. Y doit avoir une liste secrète de camarades, et j'ai été sa victime cette semaine.

Je me demande bien qui peuvent être les autres.

"Ça a l'air...aventureux" je commente.

"Non mec, je suis pas un aventurier. Plus un genre de messie. Je prêche à propos du mal du suprémascisme féministe. Je porte la bonne parole de la menace féministe. La femenace. Je vais utiliser ce mot maintenant."

Dans un surprenant acte d'athlétisme, il roule sur le coté, s'appuie sur les mains, et se réceptionne parfaitement sur les pieds, brossant la poussière de son uniforme comme s'il voulait craner : Une gueule de bois ? Quelle gueule de bois ?

"Mais peu importe mon pote. Faut que je bouge et que j'y aille, j'ai des trucs à voir, des endroits à faire, des types à aller, ce genre de trucs."

Il se penche et ramasse la couverture du pique nique, laissant la bouteille vide de whisky sur le sil. Un monolithe de couleur caramel, dressé au milieu d'un plan gris de l'existence. C'est limite artistique.

"Et oublie pas, mec, y a ces graphiques qu'il faut que tu mates."

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparaît dans les escaliers, seul l'aura de confusion qu'il laisse derrière lui prouvant qu'il a bien un jour été là.

Le son du pot d'échappement résonne à mes oreilles tandis que le bus démarre, me transportant moi ainsi qu'une trentaine d'autres personnes en ville, à quelques kilomètres de là.

J'avais de toute façon besoin d'un costume depuis un moment déjà, donc ça tombe pas si mal. Mes parents sont d'accord, donc j'aurais pas à me priver de nourriture pendant un mois pour réunir la somme nécessaire.

Maintenant, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est trouver où l'acheter. J'ai pas besoin de quelque chose d'hyper bonne qualité, mais je veut pas non plus un costume si mal fait qu'on se moquerait de moi à tous les endroits où je le porterais.

Ca prend moins de temps que je ne le pensais pour que nous atteignions la ville, donc si je voulais planifier quelque chose, ça devra se faire sur le terrain. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites avant de quitter l'école, y a trois tailleurs en ville. Deux au centre commercial, et le troisième est à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici, à côté d'un antiquaire.

J'ai eu beau regarder la carte de la ville, c'est toujours différent de marcher dans les rues en personne. Et que fait toute personne quand elle marche dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas ?

"Je suis tellement paumé." je commente à haute voix, incapable de me repérer au delà de l'intersection qui me fait face.

Il y a deux rues ici, 'Route 131' and 'Avenue Kanpawa .' Y pourrait autant y avoir un gros panneau en bois marqué "Des dragons vivent ici", ça m'avancerait pas plus.

Le trottoir défile sous mes pas, et pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas me rapprocher de ma destination. Je passe devant quantité de magasins, des barres d'immeubles et d'autres buildings, mais aucun tailleur ou ce qui s'en approche.

C'est pas comme si ça m'inquiétait cela dit, j'ai grandi en explorant ma ville. C'est un changement bienvenu, je suis de retour dans mon élément ! L'odeur de l'essence, le claquement des talons des passants sur le trottoir, les grands immeubles...

D'accord, c'est pas le truc le plus fou des environs, mais au moins, c'est familier.

"Zero RC, Epicerie Belethor, Ordinateurs d'occasion..."

Ah! Voilà ! _Tailleur Lyra_.

Les portes sont ouvertes, m'invitant dans le monde des vêtements de luxe. Il n'y a qu'un comptoir au milieu du magasin, entouré d'étagères, de rangées et de présentoirs, tous remplis d'autant de vêtements que l'on peut imaginer. Des cravates de tous types et toutes tailles, des vestes de différentes factures, et des robes de tant de couleurs que cela en donne le tournis.

Je me demande quel genre de travail il faut avoir pour devoir porter ce genre de truc. Je me demande aussi combien de personnes aident à l'essayage , vu qu'il n'y a personne au comptoir. En fait la seule autre personne ici est une femme blonde plutôt grande, avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

Le comptoir est plutot vide comparé au reste du magasin. Un mètre, un mug rempli d'épingles, et une caisse enregisteuse. Y a aussi une petite sonnette argentée, avec un panneau "sonnez pour être servi."

Cela dit, alors que je m'approche de la sonnette, une voix m'interrompt.

"Lyra est à l'arrière, elle s'occupe de quelque chose pour moi, elle sera de retour dans deux minutes"

"Ah, très bien." réponds-je par instinct.

Quelques minutes passent sans incident, seul le tictac de l'horloge nous rappelant que le temps ne s'est pas arrêté.

Habillée de noir, pantalon rayé, chemise blanche avec une cravate noire autour de cou, et une veste sur le bras ? C'est quelque chose son style vestimentaire. Presque androgyne. Si ce n'était la lègère courbure dans les parties "adéquates" et la forme de son visage, je pense que n'importe qui peut la confondre avec un garçon..

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil dès que je peux. Elle est assez captivante. Soignée, habillée sur mesure, et pourtant elle se balade avec cette drole de coupe. C'est à cause de son travail ? Est-ce que c'est sa coupe normal au reveil ?

"Alors quoi de neuf ?"

Oh, elle me parle.

"Rien de spécial, j'ai juste besoin d'un costume pour un truc qui arrive." réponds-je.

"Ah, c'est cool. Tout homme a besoin d'un bon costume." réplique t-elle avec un sourire.

"Et vous ?"

"Le bouton du haut de ma veste préférée a sauté, et je suis pas douée avec une aiguille. Y font les réparations gratis ici."

"Oh, c'est sympa. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demandè-je, curieux.

"Des affaires. Je pourrais te balancer de la terminologie de fou pour essayer de t'impressionner, mais je suis pas aussi prétentieuse." répond t-elle, les coins de sa bouche s'ourlant en un demi sourire.

En tout cas, elle en fait assez pour se balader aussi bien habillée partout où elle va. Je pense pas avoir jamais rencontré une femme qui s'habille ainsi.

"J'imagine que t'es encore étudiant?" me demande t-elle, me regardant de haut en bas.

"Ouais, en terminale."

"T'en as pas l'air. J'aurais dis que t'avais 20 ans à vue d'oeil." réplique t-elle. "L'uniforme me semble familier cela dit", commente t-elle, se grattant le mention.

"C'est une école en dehors de la ville, à quelques kilomètres."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, la propriétaire sort de la réserve et surgit devant nous, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par le luxueux tapis qu'il y a au sol.

"Je n'avais plus ce type de bouton, donc j'ai du changer les autres également. Désolée que ça ait pris aussi longtemps" s'excuse t-elle en se penchant en avant.

"No no no, c'est cool ! Merci, Lyra!" répond l'autre femme.

"Merci d'être passée, Mlle. Satou." réplique la tailleuse, se courbant encore une fois.

"Pas de souci. Je serais de retour quand j'aurais réussi encore à le flanquer en l'air." dit-elle avec un rictus amusé, faisant un signe de la main alors qu'elle part du magasin.

Mlle. Satou? Y a une fille à mon école qui a le même nom de famille. Lilly, si je me souviens bien ? Bah, je réfléchis trop, c'est sûrement un nom courant.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?"

"Ah, je vais avoir besoin d'un costume pour un évènement qui approche."

"Quelque chose de particulier vous ferait plaisir ?" demande t-elle.

Y a des trucs spéciaux à choisir ? Je pensais juste prendre un truc qui m'allait et sortir avec.

"Rien de spécial, j'ai pas un budget énorme." réponds-je.

"Très bien."

La femme sort un mètre mesureur de sa poche et se glisse derrière moi, me demandant de rester droit.

"5 pieds 9 pouces. 175cm." récite t-elle.

Les mesures s'affinent avec le temps : longueur du bras, des jambes,tour de poitrine, d'épaule, de nuque, et au moins une dizaine d'autres trucs bizarres.

"Je reviens", dit-elle, disparaissant dans la jungle colorée de ses vêtements

Elle revient dans l'instant derrière moi, manquant presque de me faire rater un battement de coeur, alors qu'elle me dit qu'elle a trouvé le costume idéal.

"Les cabines sont de ce coté, monsieur."

Je prends les vêtements qu'elle me tend. Rien de spécial, c'est comme je l'ai demandé : du noir, pas de boutons fantaisies, des boutons de manchette discrets, pas de lunettes de soleil, de montre, ou de chaîne. Juste un costume noir.

Elle me regarde intensément de ses yeux d'ambre alors que j'entre dans la cabine. Sous pression, je retire mon uniforme et j'enfile mon nouveau...

"Wow, ça colle plutot bien." commentè-je à haute voix.

De l'autre coté du rideau, une voix annonce "La perfection est mon devoir!" comme pour me donner la réplique.

C'est pas faux.

Je renfile mon uniforme de lycéen et apporte le costume à la caisse.

"Ca fera..."

OK. Ca va en fait. J'imagine que c'est cool que ça bouffe pas tout le budget que les parents m'ont filé pour ça.

Je prends mon reçu, salue pour dire au revoir, et quitte le magasin avec mon costume dans un sac. Tout ce que j'ai à faire en ville est réglé, mais sans savoir pourquoi, un truc me trotte dans la tete. C'était qui cette nana que j'ai vu plus tôt ? J'arrive pas à me l'ôter de l'esprit.

Une coiffure blonde en bazar, des yeux rubis, et un costume d'affaires. Malgré tout ça, elle avait pas l'air intimidante le moins du monde...ou même professionnelle. Plus téméraire qu'autre chose, comme si elle ne faisait qu'attendre que quelque chose d'excitant se passe.

J'aurais du lui demander son nom.


End file.
